Social networks are becoming an increasingly popular way for people to stay connected. This increasing popularity of social networks has given rise to social network services that have developed various ways users of the social network can communicate and share information. Users within a social network can send each other messages, view other users' activities and share personal information, including personal photographs and videos. Social networking services can provide a forum for users to remain in close contact despite geographic distance or uncoordinated schedules. Further, the development of other online services that enable the general sharing of information has also increased. The ability for users to share information with others, and view information about others is available in many different venues.
Within such venues, users are able to adjust the amount and type of information they chose to share and how and to whom that information is shared. This capability is available within each application and users are able to access this capability when interacting with the particular application. Often, these applications include default privacy settings that are set regardless of user specification or preferences.